


Zoey's Extraordinary Acid Trip: A ZEP Fanfiction

by Kraken_208



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraken_208/pseuds/Kraken_208
Summary: Zoey Clarke has some strange co-workers that's for sure. Enjoy some of their crackhead adventures.Edit: Now called Zoey's Extraordinary Acid Trip
Relationships: Eddie/Mo (Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist), Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fic to cure your depression, it is supposed to be funny.

Zoey Clarke's day couldn't get any worse. It had been only a day with her newly found power, new job title, and crush. It also doesn't help when her father is also dying as the days go by.

She curled up in an isolation pod, hoping that all of her worries would just go away, but that wasn't the case right now. She pulled out her headphones and plugged them into her phone. A podcast on murder crimes would be perfect for this situation. 

She had to be at least three or four minutes in her podcasts about the San Francisco Murder Trial of who knows when, when Joan Bennett, Zoey's "extraordinary" boss, opened up her isolation pod.

Joan stood there for a minute before Zoey actually noticed her (blind hooman). She jumped, "Oh! Uh, top of the morning to ya Joan!" Zoey hesitated, she slowly took one earphone off her ear, still listening to the podcast. 

"Zoey, I've been looking for you, how did you not hear me?" Joan rebuked, her hands on her hips, she didn't look very pleased. Zoey paused her podcast and threw her phone and earphones into the pod, "Uh, sorry. I was isolating myself?" The redhead tried. Joan wasn't taking it, "One. Never say that to me again, and two. Come to my office." Joan left, assuming that Zoey was going to follow her. She was correct.

Zoey put her headphones in her bag, and her phone in her pack pocket. She scuttled after her boss, until, she was obviously distracted by something. She looked into Simon's office.

"All around me are familiar faces,"  
"Worn out faces, worn out places."

Was he singing? No! Zoey was having another song "sang" to her. This power of yours me? It's very annoying. She thought to herself. Ha! Simon? Sad? He just got a job! 

Wait, fuck his dad died. Zoey thought, facepalming. 

WAIT! My future husbando is depressed.

"What the fu......."

NOTE: This is just supposed to be a cringy fanfic to cure depression. Lmao


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey has some flashbacks to the past and Joan now has an addiction.

Ah yes, hearing Simon sing "Mad World" was exactly what Zoey wanted. Right on point! All jokes aside, Zoey wanted to sleep.

_"Hey Mo! Wanna hang out?" Zoey asked Mo the night before. Mo shrugged, "Sure why not? What do you have in mind?" He still was on his couch vibing to music. "I was just going to take apart my microwave again, you could just sit to the side and comment on my apartment and drink if you want." Zoey suggested. Mo put his finger up, "Only. If you get to try on some clothing that I've designed."Zoey sighed, "Sure, what could be so bad?"_

_Zoey Clarke burnt herself with free electrical charges. Not bad, just bad enough for her to curl up in a ball and scream in annoyance. "Child you sound like a five year old in distress, it's three in the morning and don't you have work tomorrow?" Mo had a point, "Max and I will just stop by the Golden Gate Grind on our way there."_

_Mo crossed his arms, "Zoey Clarke, you have work tomorrow, sleep or else I'll strap you to it and leave you there. "Fine, I'll sleep."_

Zoey did not sleep. She simply continued to fix her microwave until she finished thirty minutes before she headed out for work.

She met Max outside her apartment complex, "Hey Zoey oh God you look like a three year old who didn't get milk??" Max cringed, Zoey cringed. "Why is everyone using children as an example??"

Max shrugged, "Let's go get some coffee, you need it." The two walked around a block or two until they got to the coffee shop. Max ordered his usual Black Coffee, how original. Zoey took her usual. She wondered how Simon liked his coffee.

Zoey was exhausted when she entered work, she drank two whole cups of coffee and had no breakfast.

"Hey! Who ate all of the Cocoa Puffs?! Was it you Garrett?" Zoey heard, it was Joan. Oh no, not her Cocoa Puffs! She thought sarcastically, but seriously, Joan LOVES her Cocoa Puffs.

"Uhhhh, sorry Joan......it was me?" Tobin stuttered, "WHY would you tell her?!" Leif jumped, he was writing in the diary that Zoey had given everyone, or sketching. Leif was a very artistic person.

Max had been sitting at his desk, half asleep when he made an announcement. "Going on a coffee run! What does everyone want? Joan? Want anything?."

"I'll just have a black coffee I guess?" Joan stammered, "Get some Cocoa Puffs for me too?" Max pumped his fist in the air, "WHOO!! Finally! Someone who likes black coffee!!" Everyone laughed, either at Max or with him.

Max had headed out a few minutes ago, probably finding some Cocoa Puffs for Joan. Zoey texted her mom;

Z: Hey mom! How are you doing?

M: Great sweetie! Come over later? Dad wants to see you.

Z: Okay! Tell him that I'll be over as soon as I finish work. How's Emily doing with the baby?

M: Great! David seems stressed, but we're going to find out the gender today!

Z: Oh nice! I'm excited!

M: So, did you take apart your microwave last night?

Z: How did you know?

M: I ran into Max at the store, he said that your boss requested Cocoa Puffs?

Z: Oh yeah! Haha.

M: Well your dad seems thrilled that you're coming over tonight.

Z: I'm sure he is. Tell him that I say hi! I'm going to bring him a little special something.

M: Aww really Zoey? What is it?

Z: It's a surprise, I spent three weeks on it though. He'll love it.

M: Alright Zoey, I'll see you then, love you!

Z: Love you too Mom, tell Dad that I said the same.

M: Okay Zoey.

Zoey couldn't wait to show her family her latest creation. Something for her father. Zoey always made her father things.

_"Dad! I finished my tech project! Could you check it out?" Zoey asked, her father got up from his desk. "Wow ZZ Bee, this is awesome! "David made sure it was safe!" Zoey beamed, pointing to her older brother, he was 12, she was 10 at the time. David matted Zoey's hair. He too, had straight A's. Just like Zoey._

_"Dad! I want to be a coder when I grow up!" Mitch laughed, "I can't stop you!" And when Zoey and David both persued their dreams, Mitch was always the one to be there to cheer them on. Just like the one time Zoey and David played a sport. Never again did they do it._

Zoey never wanted to let her father down, and with this new invention, she could make her father more proud of her.


End file.
